Narciso
by Riwanon
Summary: No podía evitar mirar mi reflejo en el espejo... mi imagen que es la tuya. FWxGW Advertencias: Slash y twincest


**¿La tragedia de Narciso?**

Cada mañana George Weasly, nada más despertar, se encerraba en el cuarto de baño y se miraba en el espejo. Era una especie de ritual que había empezado hace ya algún tiempo atrás. Todas las mañanas pasaba al cuarto de baño, se ponía delante del espejo y se quedaba absorto mirando su propio reflejo. Después se duchaba y, al salir buscando una toalla, volvía a mirar en el espejo. Solía sonrojarse al ver que aquél hermoso joven desnudo le devolvía la mirada, que enseguida apartaba para vestirse rápidamente e irse a desayunar. La primera vez que se sorprendió a si mismo perdido en la contemplación de su imagen en el cristal no sabía que pensar. Quería creer que sería algo que se le pasaría pronto. Mas los meses pasaron y él seguía contemplándose cada mañana, cada vez más tiempo. Empezó a creer que de repente se había vuelto un narcisista, que se había enamorado de si mismo. Estaba asustado, pero aún así no podía evitar mirar, aunque fuera de reojo, su reflejo en cada espejo que encontrara. Pensó esto durante un mes o dos, hasta que una mañana descubrió que no era su reflejo lo que realmente adoraba contemplar. Fue una mañana como otra cualquiera mientras desayunaba sentado en la cocina, con su hermano gemelo, Fred. Medio dormido como estaba, tardó algunos minutos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a su hermano como nunca antes creía haberlo mirado: como miraba su reflejo todas las mañanas. No quiso aceptarlo, prefería ser un narcisista. Finalmente tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia y aceptar que se había enamorado de Fred. Ahora su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Se sentía culpable por mirar su reflejo todas las mañanas, pero aún se sentía más culpable por mirar de esa manera a su hermano; y lo peor era que no podía evitar ninguna de las dos cosas. Cada mañana, al salir del cuarto de baño, solo podía pensar en que él ya estaría en la cocina, esperándole. Pasaba el día pensando en él y ni siquiera el trabajo servía para alejarlo de su mente ni por un momento, ya que trabajaba con él. Pasaba casi cada segundo del día con él y daba gracias de que ya no durmieran en la misma habitación. Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle si el objeto de su obsesión compartía su espacio incluso por las noches. Pero aunque Fred no estuviera presente, ese sentimiento acompañaba a George allá a donde fuera. Ahora mismo había salido a dar una vuelta, incapaz de permanecer junto a él un segundo más. Había salido rápidamente y sin dar casi explicaciones, por lo que esperaba que Fred no se preocupara. Había intentado alejarse de él aunque fueran unos minutos, pero sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta un pequeño lago, en el cual contemplaba su reflejo. Fuera a donde fuera, sabía que no podría escapar de él: la imagen de su hermano era la suya propia, y lo torturaba allá donde estuviera. Intentaba superar esa repentina obsesión, pero era algo superior a él que ni siquiera la distancia podía curar.

- ¿Qué miras?- escuchó una voz en su hombro. Una voz muy parecida a la suya propia.

- ¡Fred¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías de estar en la tienda?- Intentó como pudo que su voz pareciera casual, y como siempre volvió a fallar.

- Sabía que algo te pasaba, por eso saliste así.- George notó como su hermano acercaba una mano a su cara para... ¿secarle las lágrimas¿Había estado llorando? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, que idiota... pero Fred si se había dado cuenta y ahora estaba sentado a su lado.

- No... no me pasa nada.- ¿Para qué intentaba mentir? Se conocían como a la palma de su propia mano. Fred sabía que le pasaba algo mucho antes de haberlo visto llorar.

- No intentes engañarme.- Ahí está. George sabía de antemano que no iba a lograr engañarle.- Venga, puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Lo que sea...- repitió para sí. Claro... para él era muy fácil decirlo, sin saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba. Pero¿qué diría si le contara la verdad? Ya nada sería lo mismo entre ellos. George permaneció en silencio.

- Vamos... ¿crees que me enfadaré¿Es eso?- Fred le sonreía intentando tranquilizarle.- Te prometo que sea lo que sea no me enfadaré, pero cuéntamelo¿vale?

- ¿Seguro¿Aunque sea lo más bajo y rastrero que puedas imaginar?- "Después de todo, quizá sea mejor soltarlo de una vez", pensó George,"quizá de esa manera pueda empezar a olvidar".

- Prometido.- Dijo Fred con una mano en el corazón y una fingida expresión solemne. George sonrió al verlo hacer ese gesto, pero en seguida se puso más serio. Tenía que decírselo y tenía que hacerlo ya, pero¿cómo? Nunca había pensado en siquiera poder insinuarle nada a nadie, mucho menos en que alguna vez se lo diría a su hermano, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle.

- Verás...- Se sentía como perdido, sin saber como empezar... y lo peor era que estaba empezando a ponerse rojo como un tomate. Tenerle tan cerca le hacía difícil el poder controlar sus nervios.

- Ven, tranquilízate.- Fred le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza de su hermano en su pecho, en un intento de calmarlo. Pero esto solo hizo que se pusiera más nervioso, aunque Fred no pareció darse cuenta.- Cuéntamelo.- Le susurró suavemente. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. George podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y podía oír el latido de su corazón. Desde luego era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Quería decírselo, pero no tenía palabras para hacerlo, así que optó por demostrárselo. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza, deleitándose con la vista de aquél al que amaba tan de cerca, ya que quizá sería la última vez que pudiera estar así con él. Todo iba a cambiar. Tras mirar unos segundos a sus ojos, le dio un rápido beso, lo suficientemente largo como para expresar lo que sentía pero también lo suficientemente corto como para no molestarlo demasiado. Ya estaba hecho y era hora de una retirada. Pero cuando intentó levantarse notó que algo lo agarraba del brazo. Antes de siquiera poder quejarse, sintió como unos labios atrapaban a los suyos en un beso más largo, más profundo y más apasionado que el que él le había dado. Tras la sorpresa inicial, disfrutó y saboreó aquel beso como si fuera el último. Después de todo, eso había pensado hace unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Fred lo miró divertido.

- ¿Así que era eso lo que te pasaba?- Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro.- Eres idiota, pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Entonces...- George estaba muy confuso. ¿De verdad sentía su hermano lo mismo por él? Aún no podía creerlo.

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero.- Fred parecía tranquilo, pero al mirarle a los ojos vio que estaba tan feliz como él. Entonces, sonriendo, le abrazó y le besó como tanto había deseado. Solo tras algunos minutos de inmensa felicidad pareció recordar un pequeño detalle.

- Pero, Fred, aunque me quieras esto no puede ser. Tú eres mi hermano¿qué crees que dirá mamá si se entera¿Y nuestros hermanos?

- Sssh.- Le calló.- No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora. Por el momento no lo sabrán, y creo que tardarán mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. Ya nos preocuparemos de todo eso cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces solo preocúpate de ser feliz.

- Tienes razón.- Y volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso. Nunca olvidarían ese día. Ese día en el que toda su vida cambió.

**FIN**


End file.
